Whiskey Lullabye
by Rosie Jo
Summary: an Adrian Ivashkov story, just an explanation of what i think he should be like not a RH AI love story. a short short story about the pain adrian feels.
1. Chapter 1

An Adrian Ivashkov Story

Whiskey Lullaby

By: Ana Ekaterina Kirlov

12/12/2010

St. Vladimir's Academy is a boarding school I transferred to a while ago. Seeing as I have no desire to work for my father anytime soon I decided to transfer their so I could at least see my good friend Lissa. Lissa has been best friends with this girl Rose ever since they were in an accident, where Lissa's parents both died. The doctors said it was a miracle that Rose didn't die, I'm damn glad she didn't because one thing became increasingly clearer when I had an opportunity to leave this god awful school, but opted to stay. Despite Lissa, my time at St. Vladimir's was solely based on one thing. Rosemarie Hathaway. Her Long brown hair reminded me of satin; it was shade so dark it was almost black. Her eyes were fierce but looked endless, one could easily get lost in them; and her body, I have no doubt, was sculpted by God himself.

I was having a "get together" at my suite on the outskirts of campus, being a transfer student sure has its advantages in the housing department, when I saw her for the first time in about seven years and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Lissa was smiling as she walked towards me; Rose on the other hand was taking in the surrounding area. At this time I did not know who Lissa was with but she was gorgeous. I soon learned that it was Rose, the girl who used to wear boys clothing and

"Well hello! Cousin" I said to Lissa while attempting not to stare at Rose.

"Adrian! I missed you! I didn't know you were here!" she stated as she hugged me.

"Cousin?" Rose asked with a confused note, Lissa and I Laughed.

"So you just show up at random people's Parties without invitation?" I asked

"No, we came with Jill, do you remember her? She just went to get a drink." I smiled, I remember Jill, and she was pretty, nowhere near as gorgeous as the girl with Lissa though.

"Do you always travel in a Pack?" I joked; I was about to comment on how it was a safer method for beautiful young woman to use when I was cut off.

"Yea, it makes it harder for creeps like you to kidnap us." Rose said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Rose! Adrian's not a creep. Don't you remember him?" Lissa Asked.

"I've never met this guy in my life." Rose said.

"I was a good friend of Andre's." I stated. I could almost hear the gears in Rose's head grind; Andre was Lissa's Brother who also died in the accident that killed her parents. She responded with a knowing 'Oh'. I felt it would be easier on Lissa if I responded, after about seven years the pain of losing her family was still visible.


	2. Chapter 2

" rose you can't deny it you are irracocably in love with me! you have been since day one!" i was a bit loud but she was on the phone so she could easily turn the volume down

" and you are irrivocably in love with the last fifth of scotch, christ how much have you drank adrian!"

" IT WAS WHISKEY you nit wit! What are you talking about little damphire i'm stoned sober!" I said with a giggle, hiccupped and laughed some more " i just want you to know that no matter what I love you little rose, it's a shame that that cradle robber stole your heart"

" Adrian!" she shouted " i'm coming over to kick your ass for thhat"

" I wouldent do that rose, you won't like what you find. Lissa has great potential you know this will give her the chance to excell in her spirit abilities. I always loved her to, but more ike a sister you know. you you were always just so beautiful."

" Adrian what are you talking about?"

" Listen to this beautiful song rose, is;nt it just so lovely?" I started singing along to it faintly aware of her shouting into teh phone for me to stop my incecent howling. i thought i was a good singer.

If life was going to continue to deny me what I wanted then I guess i diddn't want to play the game anymore, i stumbled over to my bedside drawer and pulled out my grandfathers gun, it was only a .22 caliber shot but it was beautiful it was a revolver with an ivory handle, ironically a rose was carver out of the ivory on the side opposite of the palm you held it with.

" She put him out" I sang along " like the burning end of a midnight ciggarettttttt, SHE BROKE HIS Heart! he spent his whole life trying to forget..." she was yelling on hte other line

" He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger... life was short but this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees" I walked over to the phone and picked it up " la la la la la la la, la la la la l alalalalalalalaaaa" I kneeled on my bed at the foot leaning forward just slightly to touch the picture i had their of roe and lissa laughing. I cocked the gun

" Adrian, what was that?" Rose said

" Nothing, I love you rose"

" I love you to Adrian, i'm just not IN love with you, now what was that"

" Good-bye Rose" i set the phone down to my left.

" Don't you hang up on me, Adrian!" I could here rose, she was mad. I smiled. Picking up hte photo i let the tears fall from my face and onto the beautiful photo. I pressed the photo to my lips then laid it on my pillow. my revolver was cocked " good bye my love" i whispered. with my lips sputtering and quivering like an idiot I pulled the trigger.

**RPOV**

Adrian had the song on repeat for the past few minutes and he was mumbling, I knew the song it was called "whiskey lullabye" he was singing and mumbling all of a sudden i heard a click, it sounded like the primer of a gun my heart dropped

" Adrian, what was that?" I panicked

" Nothing, I love you rose" what was he talking about, why was he telling me this, he's drunk

" I love you to Adrian, i'm just not IN love with you, now what was that" i told him

" Good-bye Rose"

" Don't you hang up on me, Adrian!". Now i was mad, he drunk dialed me confessed his stupid love to me then hangs up on me? oh no

" good bye my love" He whispered.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_and finally drank away her memory_

_life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

BANG! gunfire

I screamed as the realization hit me like a sledge hammer. I ran out of my room and across campus to adrians dorm. theire were already gaurdians and dorm matrons there his door was unlocked so islammed it open and ran to his bed.

There he was.

_we found him with his face down in hte pillow_

_"with a note that said i'll love her till i die"._

The gun was in his hand, a single round in his head. I screamed and laid down on top f him. I stroked his breath and begged him to come back. the tears were falling, i noticed a paper on the pillow next to his head it was a picture. the tears turned to sobs and the pain in my chest grew.

" i'm sorry, come back, adrian please! please come back this isn't fair"

...


End file.
